Paul Dawson
Paul Dawson was a patient at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and the father of Ethan Dawson. History Tanker Accident Paul was brought into the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital after he, his wife, and his son were in a car accident. There was major intrusion into the part of the vehicle where he was sitting and he had chest bruising. Scans showed a widened mediastinum, so he was taken for a CT to confirm an aortic transection. After surgery, he was stable, but not out of the woods. He had a myocardial infarction, but was successfully restabilized. Cristina used cooling pads to treat him with therapeutic hypothermia. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") The morning after, Paul was still unconscious. Cristina said it could take up to eight days and it wouldn't be a problem until more than eight days had passed. He was given a bolus of D50 to see if it would help. ("She's Killing Me") Even after his wife woke up and his mother arrived at the hospital, Paul remained unconscious. ("Sleeping Monster") After eight days, Paul was still unconscious. Cristina reviewed the case extensively and consulted with doctors in other countries to try to come up with another treatment option. His son's sleeping pill overdose (and the use of drug reversal to treat him) inspired Cristina Yang to try sleeping pills to wake him up. She administered the drugs, but Paul still didn't wake up. ("Do You Believe in Magic") After nine days, his mother inquired about withdrawing care and was advised by Cristina that after nine days, the neuro deficits would most likely be permanent. However, scans that day revealed a previously undiscovered clot, blocking blood flow to the basilar artery. The surgery to remove it could either wake him up or kill him. His mother decided to allow them to proceed with the surgery. In surgery, his basilar wall dissected. Despite this, the stent was successfully placed. Derek was concerned that they had done more harm than good. Paul later woke up and was fine. ("Readiness is All") As the storm was starting, Paul and Ethan were evacuated to Seattle Presbyterian Hospital so they'd be further inland. ("Perfect Storm") Relationships Romantic Rachel Dawson He was married to Rachel Dawson until her death and they had one son, Ethan, together. Familial When they were brought into the hospital, Paul was very concerned about his son, Ethan. Ethan was cared for by his mother, Nancy Dawson, until he woke up. Following the death of his wife, he'll be raising his son as a single father. Notes and Trivia *He was 45 at the time of his hospitalization. *Although Paul appeared in six episodes, he only had lines in Can't Fight This Feeling. He was seen talking in Readiness is All, but what he was saying couldn't be heard. Gallery Episodic 9x19PaulDawson.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20PaulDawson.png|She's Killing Me 9x21PaulDawson.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22PaulDawson.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23PaulDawson.png|Readiness is All 9x24PaulDawson.png|Perfect Storm Episode Stills 9x19-16.jpg 9x19-17.jpg 923Promo1.jpg 923Promo10.jpg 923Promo13.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)